waterfall
by Helena69
Summary: hey this story is about Edward and Bella. 1000 years after Edward dumped Bella in the woods the two meet again in a beautiful meadow. Bella is not a vampire this is a Translation of my story Wasserfall wich I posted on my german account
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Flashback

After month of searching I had finally found our meadow. Slowly I was walking in the middle and let myself sink on the ground surounded by a ocean of flowers.

This strange feeling I had during the whole day became even more strange. It felt like a great change was coming.

I don`t know weather it is good or bad all I know is that I can´t stand any more bad news.

After Edward left my whole word crashed down.

Not just told my love that he doesn´t love me and that I am not good enough for him and he left with his family no my mother also told me that I was adopted.

Suddenly I feel very tired and I became unconditious.

Hey I hope you like my story and I don´t have too many fauts in there.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

„Edward come on we want to go"

my annoying little sister Alice shouts. My family wants to go hunting and decided that I have to go with them. Since about 1000 years I didn´t come with them and I just go hunting when I can´t stand it anymore. Since I left Bella for her own safety nothing matters to me anymore. Usually I am lying in my bed thinking about our time together and how it could be.

Suddenly my door opens and Emmet & Jasper pull me downstairs on my feet.

"Hey what´s that?"

I complain when Mum interrupts me

"You didn´t go hunting for a long time and your eyes are very dark. I let you hurting yourself for far too long but that´s over now. We all loved Bella but leaving her was the best thing what we could do for Bella."

Of course I recognized how my behavior hurt my family especially my parents but that I hurt them that much….

Without a word I get up and leave with them promising myself not to disappoint them ever again.

Bella

I am standing in front of a beautiful waterfall in a breathtaking meadow somewhere in Canada but I can´t enjoy the beauty of this place because it looks too much like the meadow in Forks.

Our meadow.

Even after 1000 years I am still in love with Edward but I doubt that he ever loved me.

1000 years ago I was just a weak human and now?

Now I am a beautiful but unhappy immortal.

I often ask myself if he would take me back when we meet again but I doubt that.

Edward doesn´t judge about what the eye sees and inside I am still the weak human he left. And I am not like he. That may sound strange but I am not a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

Flashback

Slowly I open my eyes. I have a terrible headache and I am lying in a very comfortable bed in a room witch looks like one of an ancient movie about Cesar and Cleopatra.

When I look around I recognize a man and a woman standing next to my bed.

Both are wearing very fashionable clothes but in there you can see a high amount of wisdom.

The woman is sitting next to me while the man starts speaking.

"Welcome Bella, don´t be afraid of us. May I introduce you to my wife Hera and my name is Zeus. We are your biological parents and here you are at mount Olympus."

"Before you start speaking Sweety we love you and we did never want to give you away but it was for your own good."

Hera interrupts me ….my mother.

Present

The two told me that Dionysus wanted my death because I should take over his place at the high council. Because of that they decided to give me to Rene and Charlie until I would be old enough to stand upon him.

That he couldn´t find me Cicere made me human till shortly after my 18 birthday.

Since then I am living at mount Olympus.

Immortality has its advantages : I am beautiful and I can do things witch are unbelievable.

Once I went bungee jumping with my brother Apollon and he jumped without the rope because he was afraid that it could break.

It was hard work to convince the mortals that he used a rope.

Fortunately my other siblings are more careful but not less chaotic .

Although I have my family I feel lonely.

Aphrodite thinks that´s because Edward is my soul mate.

Love is terrible.

My sister means that I will never be able to fall in love again with another man and that I will stay alone forever.

The memuriens are cruel.

Being dammed to mourn about an unrequired love with the knowledge that it will never come to an end because the gods can´t stop to exist.

Suddenly I hear someone behind me and turn around in panic.

Hey I hope you like it and that you will leave some reviews=)


	4. Chapter 4

Edward

I am alone because the first hunt is always a coupe hunt. I just finished my mountain lion when I have an urgent wish to run east.

After some time I arrive at an beautiful meadow with a waterfall.

At the water there is a girl with long brown hair and a white dress. The moon let her shine in a silver silhouette. It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

This scene looks so unnatural but perfect.

I want, no I have to see her face.

To see her face and to hear her voice.

Slowly I take some steps and make a sound.

The girl turns around.

It´s Bella.

My Bella. The Bella I have left nearly a millennia ago but who I still love more than my own life.

When she recognizes me Bella starts crying and suddenly she is in my arms.

Bella PoV

It is Edward.

My soul mate is standing about 10 feet away from me and he looks stunning at me.

Before I can think about anything I lye in his arms and cry heavily. I cry because I am happy to see him and because it pains me that there won´t be more than this moment together.

Edward pulls me to his chest and whispers sweet words to me.

It feels like he still wants me.

But can I allow myself to hope without getting my heart to be broken this time completely.

Hey everyone

Sorry that you had to wait this long but I was busy :/

It would be great if you could review my story so that I know what you think about it .


End file.
